A Victim of War
by Hannah Lily Potter
Summary: The story of Connie Maclay- her life is ruined when her parents are killed but can her new herbology teacher save her? Can some good come from the War? Happy! funny? Sad! Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! i don't know why i wrote this.. i just got the idea so wrote it. some strong language :/ let me know what you think? .

* * *

**Flashback**

I couldn't stop the tears pouring down my cheeks as we heard the screams echoing down the hall. I clung to my mother in fear and she cradled me singing softly.

I thought it was all over then. I thought we were going to die. I will never forget that hour that changed my life.

We had been sat at home, celebrating the defeat of you know who. Just me and my parents.

Harry potter had defeated him just a few months before, we knew that the hardships weren't over, that death eaters were still on the run and that some people would always hold the same views as the death eaters but that was a job for the ministry to sort out. Now, we could be happy.

But then our front door slammed open and three figures walked in out of the pouring rain. Each wore heavy black cloaks with their hoods up and hiding their faces.

"hello precious." one said to me in a grizzly voice. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped me.

"who are you?" my father had said commandingly, the brave Gryffindor he was.

"I think you know mate, they always guess right." another sneered.

And he was right. We did know. They were death eaters and they had chosen us as their prey.

Two of the death eaters dragged me and my mother upstairs, flung us in the smallest bedroom and shut the door.

We sat, sobbing after our escape attempts were useless. And then we heard the sickening sound of my father being tortured.

After several minutes my mother couldn't bare it anymore.

She held me tightly and kissed my forehead soothingly.

"whatever happens my love, I need you to stay right where you are." she whispered into my ear. I nodded and sat there stupidly as she stood up straight.

It kills me that I didn't stop her. But I wasn't fast enough.

She burst from the room. I heard her feet hammering on the stairs and the living room door burst open.

that's when I came to my senses and bound after her.

I entered the room to see the both screaming, their eyes writhing in pain and their fingernails clawing at their heads. Blood poured from the gashes and I screamed and screamed and screamed.

Then two deadly green lights shot towards my parents and hit simultaneously. I screamed and screamed as they fell backwards, the lights leaving their sparkling blue eyes.

The death eaters turned to me, their own eyes glinting madly.

One raised his wand and shot red light at me. I knew what it was. As soon as it hit I lost focus and fell backwards, my head hitting the doorframe. The pain cursed through me, stinging, aching and burning all at the same time.

I'll never forget what it was lie to be put under the cruciatus curse. The feeling is imprinted in my mind.

And then their were some cracks. It happened so quickly. Arms fell around mine pulling me away. Ministry officials were in my living room, restraining the death eaters. There was one man, with untamed black hair and brilliant green eyes framed in thin round glasses.

Harry potter was in my living room!

I was lead to the dining room and guided onto a chair, my eyes were clouded with tears and I was shaking uncontrollably.

The man who helped me sat down next to me, I couldn't see him properly as pain and sorrow cursed through my veins.

I could make out he wasn't pale but neither was he tanned with blue orbs for eyes and short dark hair.

He handed me a cup of tea and rubbed my back as I silently cried for my parents.

"professor! You're needed." I heard someone shout from the hallway. The man cast me a sorry glance and left.

And then I was all alone again.

Nobody came and got me for an hour then. I was taken to my friend holly's home but I wasn't really there. I felt like I had died along with my parents. It took me many weeks to get back to full health but that was only physical.

My mind felt empty. Nothing mattered. Not eating, sleeping, talking. Eventually Holly stopped trying and I was left to sit in my room all day, staring into space and praying I was just dreaming.

**End Flashback**

My eyes snapped open. In front of me I saw Holly crouched, looking at me sorrowfully. It flooded back to me. That was months ago and now I was on my way back to school.

What's she got to be sad about?, I thought miserably.

I knew what was wrong with her. I had been dreaming again. Something that had happened a lot since the night my parents died.

The nightmares never left me. They were always there nagging at my skull like a dull headache that doesn't leave no matter how hard you try and make it.

"you okay Connie?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I'm fine." I said stiffly. Why didn't she understand that I needed to be alone.

"okay- I'm going to visit peter, you wanna come?" Peter was Holly's boyfriend. He was in our year and a hufflepuff. Personally I thought he was dull as hell but I never said anything.

"no." I said. What I really wanted was my parents back and well but I didn't say that either.

"okay then. Bye," Holly smiled sadly and let me be.

As soon as she was gone, I shut the compartment door tightly and pulled the blinds down.

I fell back onto my seat and felt the tears ting my eyes. Along with the questions. Why did this happen to me, why was I pushing everyone who tried to help me away and who was the professor who helped me away.

I only wanted to say thank you to him.

I drifted off again, having not gotten much sleep recently and only awoke upon hearing a hammering on the door.

"CONNIE! LET ME IN!" it was Holly. I leant forwards and clicked the latch on the door. It slid open easily and holly stepped in quickly.

"sorry, I was asleep." I mumbled.

"oh good!" holly sighed. This irritated me.

"we need o get changed, we're nearly at school." holly informed me, pulling her trunk down from the storage rack.

"okay." I muttered and copied her. I retrieved my billowy black robes and threw it down so I could first straighten my wrinkled skirt. Normally I would wear muggle clothes underneath like most in my year group but I hadn't the heart to wear bright colours or cute tops with love hearts on and rainbows.

So this morning I had chosen a black pencil skirt and white blouse, topped off with a grey cardigan and my ravenclaw tie.

I liked being in ravenclaw, not only because it was the house for the smart but also because it brought out the blue in my eyes. That thought always made me smile. Not now though, I thought bitterly, pulling my cloak on over my uniform.

Soon after, the cloak began slowing and the golden lights of hogsmeade were visible in the dark distance. Holly soon got annoyed by my quietness, the bubbly creature she was and left to find Peter.

When the train stopped I left it alone, walked alone and found a carriage alone. Until I was rudely joined by Katie Braw and Dixon Braw, the twins of ravenclaw. They were both tanned and polite, considerate but had the annoying tendency to talk to each other quickly and as if nobody else was there.

"hey Connie!" they said in unison.

"good summer?" Dixon asked brightly.

'_my home was invaded my death eaters and we were all tortured before my parents were killed.' _I thought angrily.

"suppose." I said quietly, staring at the floor. I could feel them watching me but thankfully they chose to remain silent.

The carriage set off, trundling up the long bumpy road to Hogwarts. I sat, staring out the dust windows at the strange horse like creatures pulling the carriages. I , of course, knew they were thestrals. I didn't really have many friends, I was too shy for many people, so I spent my time reading. But not in a granger like way.

After 20 minutes, the carriage stopped quickly and we were thrown forwards. I stepped out the carriage, taking Dixons hand he held out to help me out.

I thanked him and picked my cloak off the muddy path, then moved with the crowd into the entrance hall.

At the table, I instantly spotted my best friend, Ben Talbot.

I had known Ben since I was 8. We had connected instantly. Like me, he was shy and quiet. However, he was definitely not as shy as me. He had lots of contacts through his fathers business and was a known member of the ravenclaw chess club.

I walked to him and sat down in the seat he had saved me.

The look in his chocolate eyes told me he knew.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I let the grief consume me once more. But I refused to cry. I angrily wiped the tears off my cheeks and looked up at him with a watery smile.

"I'm fine." he squeezed me once and let go, beginning to chat normally, taking my mind off the horrific summer.

Not long after that the doors of the entrance hall swung open and deputy head Professor Snape entered, followed by around thirty terrified first years. Each incredibly small and wide eyed.

They moved to the front of the group and Snape began calling out names in his silky sneering voice.

Snape always creeped me out. I really never like him but I never said anything, of course.

"Kay Johnson."

A small girl moved to the head of the hall and sat down on the stool. Snape dropped the hat onto her head and it fell past her eyes.

The hat frowned and suddenly called out.

"RAVENCLAW." I cheered with the rest of my fellow house mates as she moved towards us. She looked ethnic, with tanned skin and dark eyes peering nervously down the table.

She sat down, swinging her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"come on Connie, you're a prefect- talk to her!" Ben whispered in my ear. He always tried to get me to talk to others.

I took in a deep breath and turned to her.

"hello, Kay is it?" I asked her warmly. She nodded shyly and glanced up at me. I smiled warmly.

"hello, I'm Connie and this is Ben. We're your seventh year prefects and if you need anything ask one of us and we'll help you out." I told her confidently, though on the inside I was cringing.

"thank you, I don't really know much of magic. I'm a muggleborn. I read all the books but I hope it'll be enough." she said quickly, her eyes darting around.

"don't worry, there'll be quite a few like you. You'll learn soon enough!" Ben told her easily.

"oh good!" Kay beamed.

They turned back to the sorting where a young boy was placed in slytherin. The next was another ravenclaw but he sat too far away from us to receive a welcome.

The sorting ended shortly after that, but I hadn't really been paying attention.

I only looked back up at the teachers table when the headmistress and former transfiguration teacher, professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

My eyes stung a bit as I blinked back tears, I don't know why everything set me off crying- it just did.

"welcome back to Hogwarts, and to our first years- welcome to Hogwarts. I have a few announcements before we eat. Firstly I would like to welcome professor.."

I tuned out and turned back to my plate, watching the gold shine in the candle light.

The new teacher got up and said a few words mainly about loyalty and pride.

McGonagall stood back up and introduced a new herbology teacher, I paid attention to this as herbology was my favourite subject.

"please welcome professor Alcott." a tall, light skinned man stood up.

I gasped.

It was him. The man who helped me- and then it clicked _'professor- you're needed.'_

I could tell now he was really rather young- early twenties I would say so only a few years older than myself.

"thank you headmistress, it's a pleasure to be able to teach here and I look forwards to seeing you all in classes tomorrow." he said cheerfully and smiled roguishly.

A few people chuckled. I just stared at him in disbelief. And then, his dark blue eyes caught my own pale blue ones and he nodded at me as he sat down.

I stopped breathing and turned away quickly, my heart pounding.

I knew that every time I walked into herbology all I would be able to think about would be the screams of my father or the cries of my mother. The looks on their faces as they fell down dead. The pain of the cruciatus curse and then the comfort of strong arms wrapped around me.

The rest of the night went quickly.

I didn't eat a single thing. Rather just pushing the food around my plate and listened to various conversations.

Ben talked to me about the internship he had done at the ministry over the summer and I listened attentively, but I wasn't really interested. Although I wouldn't look like it, what with constantly wearing skirts, having perfect hair and polished shoes-

I actually preferred doing hands on work to sitting in an office. that's why I love herbology. The amazing feeling you get from creating life and watching it grow. The feel of the soil and the tranquillity of the greenhouses when there is nobody else their but you and your plants.

Soon, McGonagall hushed us off to bed. I made my way to the ravenclaw common room with Ben- and went straight up to bed. I pulled the velvet blue hangings around my bed and quickly changed. I folded my clothes and placed them on my dresser to wear tomorrow. With that I laid back onto my mattress and stared at the ceiling for a very long time.

…...

I knew she had to be here. Nobody had told me anything about her. I didn't even know why I was so bothered. Well- that was a lie. I cared for everyone but her in particular.

I had often helped the order but never before had I seen that much pain in sad eyes. They were pale blue but shone with tears like a rippling pool. She was petite with long drown hair and a rosy complexion- though it was stained with tears when I saw her.

When Minerva called me from my quarters to tell me a Hogwarts student was under attack I was immediately concerned and rushed to help.

Though I chose herbology as a profession I was quite adept at defence against the dark arts during my time at beauxbatons and felt obliged to help in any attack anyhow.

We apperated to the house and saw her, under the cruciatus curse. He screams rang in my ears and the first this I could bare to do while th others restrained the death eaters was to remove her from the scene. I waited for her to regain composure but understandably she was distraught at the loss of her parents. She was crying and shaking violently. I circled my hand on her back until I was called away.

And since then I couldn't help but think back to her, wondering if she was okay.

I heard McGonagall call my name and I stood up, smiling at the student, still searching for her. She looked a lot younger than I believed she was but this was mainly due to her height and her child like sorrow.

"thank you headmistress, it's a pleasure to be able to teach here and I look forwards to seeing you all in classes tomorrow." I said jovially, some chuckled. I moved to sit down and caught a glimpse of a gaunt, ghostly pale face on which lay two blue orbs.

I nodded to her and sat down, staring at my plate.

She was definitely a seventh year, I could tell from her prefects badge. But she looked a lot different from the past month.

Her rosy skin had paled, her joyful eyes sunk back and dulled somewhat. She had definitely lost weight and her long brown hair was loosing its shine.

I carried on watching her, as others began to eat and by the time the feast had ended I felt thoroughly wrong.

_This ends now, she is your pupil only from now on. Not a damsel in distress anymore._

Sighing, I moved to my quarters and settled into my bed for a sleepless night.

…...

I glanced at my alarm clock.

3.00 am.

I groaned, un lady like, and sat up in bed. Not once did my eyes droop since I had settled in. not once did my stomach rumble or my eyes shut.

I kicked my covers off and pulled back the hangings around my bed. My dorm mates were asleep, and as always Holly was sleeping in the hufflepuff common room with Peter.

Yeah, and that's all their doing, I thought to myself with a smirk.

I hadn't lost my V then, but everyone else had. Hell even Ben had. He had gone out with a hufflepuff the year below us for 2 years, beginning in our 5th year.

I pulled a baby pink silk dressing gown on over my floor length golden night gown.

It was freezing in the castle, though it was only September but my feet remained bare.

I slid out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room, luckily no-one else was awake. No-one else was scared of sleep.

I tip toed through the portrait hole, my dressing gown fell away and my feet recoiled as they hit the cold stone.

But I carried on, living through the adrenaline. I had never broken the rules before. Not once. I was quiet, well behaved and lovable.

And insane, the thought nagged at my brain. It was true, I was obviously in need of help. Anything set me off, every time I shut my eyes I saw them. Every time I heard a voice I could hear them. Screaming, begging, pleading…dying.

I walked down a corridor, shivering uncontrollably and staring forwards unnaturally.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and a door swing open.

And then in front of me, was the new transfiguration professor, watching me disapprovingly. She clicked her tongue and peered down at me.

I'm not that small, I thought angrily.

"well, well, well. I must say this isn't the best impression of the school. A seventh year prefect out this late?" she tutted down at me.

I looked down at the floor shamefully.

"as much as I would like to give you the benefit of the doubt, I'm afraid that will be detention tomorrow night . Name?"

"Connie Maclay professor." I told her earnestly, begging her with my eyes.

"I'll see you in class then miss Maclay." she told me and swept away.

I stood confused and glanced around the dark halls. Shrugging, I made my way back to the ravenclaw common room.

…...

Ben was outraged when I told him of my detention. But I didn't care. I just walked away. Leaving him alone and annoyed.

I had endured a crappy day, double potions with the taunting Snape, transfiguration with the disapproving new professor Kerr, Charms with the tiny professor flitwick, originally my favourite teacher but recently his squeaky voice and bubbly persona annoyed me.

And finally, I had to spend the last two hours sat in ancient Runes, pretending to be a curse breaker. That of course meant talking to other people, people I wasn't comfortable with. This angered me but I remained calm.

Like always!

So now, I headed back to the transfiguration classroom thoroughly pissed off. Never before had I received detention, lost points or gotten into the slightest bit of trouble.

I walked slowly, building up a calm, polite façade.

I rapped on the door smartly and stepped inside. Kerr was sat at the front of the room and glanced up at me.

"you have lines to do." she said stiffly, gesturing to the back row where some parchment was set out.

I sat down quietly and pulled out my quill.

I had been writing for hours and my hand was killing me, the lines were blurring together and my eyes were drooping un sociably.

Suddenly, the door swung open and my eyes snapped apart. A tall figure swept into the dark room. My breath caught in my throat. I was him. Professor Alcott.

He didn't appear to notice me, just walked to Professor Kerr and talked to the old woman softly.

She nodded several times without looking up. Alcott turned to leave and saw me, his navy blue eyes widened in surprise.

"professor Kerr, It's late: past curfew, I should escort your student back to the ravenclaw common room?" he suggested in a calm, profession voice. I avoided his gaze and carried on writing, ignoring the pain shooting down my wrist.

"very well." Kerr said stiffly. I sighed and glanced up. The tall teacher, gestured for me to leave. I stuffed my quill into my pale blue bag and hurried out, hearing his footsteps behind me.

" hello miss…" he said warmly.

"Maclay, Connie Maclay." I filled in quickly.

"well, how have you been Connie? I was rather concerned about you."

"I'm well professor." I said stiffly.

LIES, I'm not well. Anything but well! I wish I were dead. I have nothing to live for! What are perfect grades without confidence, friends or love?, I thought to myself furiously.

I turned to face him.

"you know, the mind is a delicate art."

"art requires beauty." I countered.

"the mind is not a beautiful thing?" he asked. I shook my head bitterly.

No, it's wracked with self doubt, hatred and pain.

…And memories.

"you are not the girl people believe you are, are you? Certainly not your teachers." he stated.

"I believe, some things should remain hidden." I said cryptically.

"but, you lost your only outlet. You lost the people you confided in and now your real personality is going to leak out. And you wont be able to stop it."

"yes! I will, you know nothing about me! You met me once and I said not one word to you!" I hissed.

"I know more than you think, I listen and watch. Your other teachers wont. They simply see you as a model student."

"well, that's fine with me!"

"you know it isn't! you cant even keep the disguise up with me!"

"well you're different!" I yelled.

"how?" he asked, quietly.

I couldn't answer. Instead I ran. Straight back to the common room and up to bed, ready for another restless night.

* * *

review? go on! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I dreaded facing the world the next day. Especially since I had herbology with Alcott first period. I didn't eat breakfast, not that I cared for it. I realised I hadn't eaten in over 48 hours but brushed the thought away.

I sat for the 30 minutes, listening to the first year, Kay Johnson ramble on happily about her first day.

I listened, without taking anything in.

I glanced at my thin gold watch and saw the time.

I excused myself and left for herbology.

The greenhouses looked familiar and calming as always, but my heart pounded knowing who was in their. I could here some Gryffindors, screaming hysterically and giggling as their boyfriends chased them around and tickled them. I cringed watching them until the squeals turned to screams and suddenly I was back at my childhood home, watching as my parents were ripped apart.

I stumbled backwards, leaning against the great walls of the castle and clenching my eyes tight shut.

"are you okay Connie." a soft voice snapped me out of my nightmares.

I gently opened my eyes and looked into the concerned navy eyes of Professor Alcott.

I nodded dumbly and quickly looked away.

Alcott turned away from me and to the screaming girls.

"shush now, lets head into class."

I waited for the others to begin filing inside, still leaning against the wall for support.

I sighed and joined the back of the queue where Ben was watching me curiously. I shook my head at him and looked away. I would have to tell him later, or avoid him for ever. I tried to figure out which one sounded more appealing. Unfortunately it was the former.

I sat through the lesson, I registered that Alcott was talking but didn't pay attention. The horrific memories rolling through my mind and replaying.

The only this that brought me out of my mind was the bell ringing through the school. The class began packing away their theory books and parchment.

I shoved mine into my bag and followed everyone out of the class room.

"Miss Maclay, would you wait a moment?" Alcott asked. I could have cried. I took a deep breath and wheeled around.

Ben stared and looked suspicious but I waved him off and waited for the greenhouse to empty.

"well, I think I'm safe to say you didn't sleep last night."

"what!" I asked him incredulously. How did he know that!

" you seemed disrtracted in lesson today."

"I was fine."

"you didn't answer your name in registration."

"I .." I faltered. I honestly hadn't realised.

"Connie, you have been through a lot. Many don't realise. What you saw and felt was truly traumatic. But you have to let people in to help." he said calmly.

"why do you care?"

"because I saw the look on your face when we arrived, I saw you sob and shake. And now, I see you stare, and recoil at touch or noise and I see you push everyone."

"that's my problem, you don't know me!"

"Exactly my point, I asked your teachers about you. They all said the same thing- shy, quiet, superbly talented and now- a wreck."

"thank you- I always wondered what my teachers called me behind my back." I said bitterly and made to leave,

"Connie! You are a responsible adult, you can make your own decisions.. But you are only 19. You still need people."

"like you're one to talk.. What are you like 22?" I snapped.

"23 actually but close." he replied with a small smile.

"just leave me alone." I sighed and stormed away.

…...

Things got down hill from there. I continued missing out on sleep, nightmares were now waking up my dorm mates who yelled at me for not telling them what they were about. Eventually I took to staying in the common room, staring into the fire before drifting into an un satisfying doze.

The sleep loss made me ill, and often put me off food. And even when I was a little hungry I was often to busy trying to improve my ever falling grades.

What I most hated about school now was the stupid professor Alcott and his caring attitude. Always trying to get me to talk to him. He never gave up. I became cold and distant. No more the shy girl who willingly helped anyone out, but a cold, aloof young woman many avoided.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. My world was falling around me. My family, grades, friends, health. It all slipped from my grasp.

As my health declined through the lack of sleep and food, I began going dizzy, often falling down. Luckily I was always alone when this happened.

That was until after Christmas.

I had spent that Christmas alone, and in an almighty funk.

Nearly everyone left to return home. I chose to stay, but didn't even bother to attend Christmas dinner at the great hall. I didn't see the point.

It was the night before everyone was set to return to school and I was returning form a long walk in the snowy grounds.

I heard a voice call me through the ringing in my ears and swivelled around… my first mistake.

I immediately went dizzy but held it off.

It was Alcott. I groaned inwardly and walked to him.

"miss Maclay, have you been in the grounds without your winter cloak on?" he asked bemusedly. I looked down and my mouth fell open in surprise.

"it seems so." I said annoyed.

"I'm afraid I must accompany you to the hospital wing for a pepper up potion then, wouldn't want a cold during the new term would we?" he asked with a warm smile.

"of course not sir." I said coldly. To be honest I couldn't care less how ill I was. It wasn't like I mattered!

He walked on, I swirled back around and tried moving after him but my legs were suddenly shaking uncontrollably and I collapsed to the cold floor. I didn't scream or shout, but let out a short gasp in surprise as my vision blurred. I heard footsteps pounding on the castle floor and arms around me.

And then I blacked out.

…...

I honestly didn't mean to push her away, but she appeared so in need of advice and friendship.

Instead I had the opposite affect. Over the few months she pushed her friends away and in a way, her own self.

I couldn't help but try to help her. But she was getting weaker by the day.

She never came to the hall for food, she never paid attention in lessons- quite the opposite to her old self her other teachers informed me.

Her rosy complexion became more and more white with each missed meal and large dark bags hung on her thin face.

She looked more frail and vulnerable every time I saw her, yet also darker and more viscous.

And then, shortly after Christmas, I was walked through the entrance hall and saw her come in through the doors.

Nearly everyone was on holiday bar nearly 15 students and the teachers.

She hadn't even shown up for Christmas dinner, but none of the other teachers seemed to notice.

I was truly worried.

I watched as she stepped in.

Her pallid face was pink, whipped by the snow and her pale blue eyes were clouded and distant.

Her weak frame was covered in thin blue robes, soaking from the snow.

Her dark hair was tied up above her head revealing pink tinged ears and her short legs were wobbling.

"miss Maclay, have you been in the grounds without your winter cloak on?" I asked her sadly.

"it seems so." she grated out, spinning around and wobbling unsteadily.

"I'm afraid I must accompany you to the hospital wing for a pepper up potion then, wouldn't want a cold during the new term would we?" I laughed shortly, walking towards her.

"of course not sir." she told me coldly. But the distant gleam in her eyes told me she didn't mean it.

I walked past her at a brisk pace, forgetting her fragile state.

I should have been more worried.

I should have realised the danger she had put herself in.

Should have realised the dangers of not eating.

I should have put 2 and 2 together and helped her.

…but I didn't.

I heard her gasp and crumple to the floor. I span around and ran back to the seventh year. Holding her closely I scooped her into my arms and found she was incredibly light.

I carried her quickly to the hospital wing on the third floor and placed her gently on a bed, stoking hair away from her face before calling madam Pompfrey quickly.

Soon I was ushered from the room, much to my anger. I lingered in the corridor until poppy finally followed me back in to see my student with a suspicious gaze on her face.

I shrugged it off and sat next to Connie's limp form. She had a drip going into her wrist.

Poppy returned from her office with a Mungos nurse beside her, who started running many spells on her.

I sat by her. Watching her sadly.

The Healer conjured a stretcher.

"miss Maclay will have to come to mungos with me. She is in a worse position than we imagined Poppy."

"why, what's wrong with her?" I asked quickly and pleadingly.

"miss Maclay is suffering from malnourishment, exhaustion, mental instability and lots of stress." the healer said worriedly.

"what will happen to her, how can you help her?"

"well, first we will get her healthy again and then we'll deal with the mental illness."

"okay, I think I shall accompany you there if I may?" I asked hopefully, I felt incredibly guilt.

"we need some time to get her settled in, can you come in say…half an hour?"

"that's fine, I'll tell the headmistress," I nodded and hurried away with one last glance at Connie.

The trip to the head teachers office almost killed me. It took to long. Minerva let me explain quickly but appeared to doubt my intentions for accompanying Connie. I told her I was simply concerned for my pupil.

I knew there was something more to it. She was different…special.

Apparently, Minerva thought so too.

"I hope she gets better soon, she needs to return to school and study."

"why?" I asked surprised.

"her grades have dropped dramatically, even her attitude has changed."

"with respect professor, her grades have been perfect for the past 6 years. I believe knows her stuff, she has just been lacking… effort." I countered.

"then she must return with a new attitude, and rebuild her reputation." Minerva sighed.

"I don't think it will be that simple Minerva, she has been through a lot." I said stiffly.

Minerva raised her eyebrows at me.

"more so than say.. Mr potter? He lost his parents but he carried on."

"she's different. Harry didn't know his parents, he didn't watch them get tortured and wasn't then tortured himself. He isn't as shy and fragile. He's a Gryffindor." Minerva nodded and smiled proudly of her ex-pupil.

"you see something in her don't you, something others can't."

"she hides form the world and I want to know why. She is hiding behind a shy, quiet wall when she is really an opinionated normal young woman. She wont take help from me and refuses to speak to me, she pushes people away and even though she knows she's sinking. She doesn't struggle or shout for help. She just sinks."

"you always were a good observer." Minerva smiled. "but that's not all is it. She's stuck in your head."

I stared at her.

"I just want to help her." I said forcefully, but quietly- trying to convince myself more than Minerva.

"Corbin, I have known you all your life. You are a truly remarkable young man. You are talented, polite, kind and caring."

"much like me!" the portrait of Albus Dumbledore inputted happily. Minerva glared at him and continued.

"however, you are not much of a risk taker. I have seen you waste to many good opportunities to let this go. If you love the darn girl go after her!"

I couldn't speak. I hadn't thought of that. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

"I… think it's time for me to leave." I said, placing my tea cup down.

"think about what I said Corbin."

I nodded and left.

…...

It was a few months before I was let out of Mungos. I had healed after 2 months but spent a further one in the psychiatric ward talking about my feelings. I refused to open up, but felt a lot better after being used to food and given dreamless sleep potions.

I had only one real visitor while there. Ben was allowed to visit once but never again. I didn't blame him. I wasn't very nice to him.

The other that visited was professor Alcott. But I pretended to be asleep. The embarrassment of him saving me again made me flush bright red.

The day before I left for school, I had a meeting with my healer and professor McGonagall.

It was decided that I was to be moved near the teachers quarters for supervision. They had to make sure I was sleeping. I had to eat with the teachers and improve my grades.

I felt rather annoyed. I had proven I was eating. I ate nearly every meal put in front of me. And though it still made me feel slightly queasy during, I always felt better afterwards.

But their decision was final and I had no choice.

I was wheeled to my new room, on the first floor so I didn't have to walk up as many stairs.

I'm not that ill!, I thought annoyed.

My new room, however, was rather nicer than the shared dorm.

It was large and royal blue with paler blue furnishings.

I settled in well, my health increasing rapidly. But the nightmares still came. I usually stayed up, despite the healers warnings until one night in march.

I had woken up, screaming and sweaty.

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, soaking my face in cold water and towel drying myself angrily, willing the memories away.

I walked out the bathroom and heard a rap on the door.

I opened it and saw Alcott stood there, looking concerned.

"yes professor."

"I heard you scream." he said quickly.

I frowned. His room was down the hall.

Was I really that loud?

"may I come in?"

I moved away letting the professor inside.

We sat down on the two armchairs provided and I lit the fire with my wand, beginning to stare in to it.

"you are looking better Connie."

"I feel it." I whispered truthfully.

"I'm glad." he smiled.

"professor… do you thin you can help me get my herbology grades back up?" I asked, taking a shot.

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the late night. Maybe it was the smoky fumes of the fire. Or maybe I secretly wanted to get to know my professor who had now come to help me three times!

"of course I can" he said warmly, flashing a wide smile.

"thanks, I haven't had time to get to the greenhouses to do my course work what with…" I began talking to him, confiding, and also listening as he told me a little about himself.

After a while, we both fell silent. Looking into the dying embers of the fire and thinking.

I felt my eyes drooping, but couldn't remember what happened the next morning when I woke in my bed.

And that embarrassed me.

As the weeks went by, my grades improved. Especially my herbology as I began spending up to four nights a week in the greenhouses with Alcott.

Ben started talking to me again, now that I was getting better as did Holly, Peter and their friend Keira from Gryffindor.

I was truly happy.

I was even getting spoken to by the 'popular kids' who were welcoming me back to school. I was once again top of ever class and excelled in ancient runes and herbology.

Alcott turned out to be a good man. He was funny, caring, listened to me- helped me with my confidence issues and soothed me after a nightmare.

It was during herbology I came out of my shell the most.

…...

Late may, and we were packing up in herbology.

"settle down class, I need a volunteer to come picking herbs with me at midnight tonight!" Alcott said cheerfully.

No-one put their hands up. Connie wanted to but didn't want to attract too much attention.

"fine, I'll pick a random name off the register then," he smirked.

"but be warned! If we don't find the correct ones tonight- there'll be another venture next week!" he smirked.

He pulled out his register and shut his eyes, moved his finger around and then plonked it down.

"aah, miss Maclay!" he said, opening his eyes.

I smiled and blushed lightly.

Some laughed at me and others patted me on the back saying 'hard luck Connie!'

"I'll pick you up tonight." Alcott told me and I smiled.

The rest of the day dragged on as I was un-explainably excited for our trip.

After what seemed like forever, midnight came around. I was dressed in navy blue robes. Like his eyes, I thought blushing.

Over my robes I wore a thick dark cloak and had my long dark hair falling above my waist.

I heard the familiar tap on the door and opened it quickly.

"hello Connie, ready?" he asked warmly.

"of course." I smiled, wrapping my ravenclaw scarf around my neck and pulling on suede blue gloves that framed my thin hands beautifully.

"excellent."

We set off down the corridor, turned into the entrance hall and lfet the school.

"so, why so late?" I asked him as we walked down the hill to the forbidden forest.

"well, these particular herbs are only found at night, they are more magical when picked at night and also, they glow in the dark so it will be rather pretty.

I laughed easily as we entered the forest chatting amiably, but the cold forest full of unknown creatures still scared me.

"I think we should have our wands out." Alcott said bemusedly.

I smiled and pulled out my ebony and unicorn hair wand out.

His wand was chestnut by the look of it, though it was dark.

"professor, what's your wand if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"it's Chestnut and Unicorn tail hair Connie," he smiled at me. "I think you should call me Corbin in private." he suggested.

"why?" I asked.

"because that's my name."

"oh… okay." I smiled bravely, while really thinking 'ohmigoood!'

We wandered in further and eventually I saw a glowing bundle in a gap between trees.

"is that them?" I gasped excitedly, turning to Corbin. Only then did I realise how close we actually were. Our noses were almost touching. I could feel the warmth of his breath. See into the blue pools of his eyes.

And then he looked away to where I had pointed.

"yes, lets collect them and we can leave."

I nodded and hurried after him. It didn't take long to get the herbs. We snipped them off and placed them in Corbin's satchel before standing back up and wiping mud off our hands.

"ready to go now?" I asked him, beaming.

"hmm." he smiled, stringing the satchel over his shoulder.

We walked for a hew minutes in silence. I was listening to his breathing, not looking where I was going. I felt my foot make contact with a thick tree root and tripped.

…...

There she went, falling again. I couldn't help but watch her. I was transfixed by her beauty in the moonlight.

I lunged forwards and caught her swooping down.

She turned in my arms, staring up at me through large pale eyes.

I leant down, still holding her in midair, and kissed her tenderly.

Her lips were cool from the cold night but soft and luscious.

She froze at first and I was about to pull away when I felt her kiss back. It was heaven.

After a few minutes I broke away and placed her down carefully before sitting next to her.

"Corbin?" she asked me timidly. It felt good to hear her say my name.

"hmm." I murmured.

"thank you for everything." she whispered and leant on me, cuddling into my shoulder.

"your welcome." is smiled weakly and hugged her to me.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, staring through the trees.

"I … I think I love you." I said out of the blue.

I cursed myself silently, I scared her off, I ruined it!

"I think I love you too." she replied with a smile.

We turned to each other, and kissed again softly.

"I need to hide this until you graduate, it's against the rules." I said sighing, holding her tight.

"I know," she replied with a smile.

"so we keep it a secret." I verified.

"hmm, and then I'll be done with school!" she beamed.

"I cant wait." I sighed into her hair, truly content.

* * *

what do you think? should i continue this? it isn't beta-d and i wrote it on a whim :L please review with your opinions or suggestions! :)

Hannah x


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation Night

….

" you ready Connie?" Corbin asked me as I walked from room to room, picking up various items and trying them on quickly.

"sure… give me a minute…maybe two?" I frowned, trying to hold my long black hair back while I adjusted my pearl earrings.

I was so excited, something I hadn't been in a long time.

This year had brought me so many changes. I lost my parents, found Corbin, and no I was about to leave Hogwarts to make my own way in the world.

Of course, I wasn't really leaving Hogwarts. I would se it all the time when I was visiting Corbin but the sadness remained.

I began applying some light foundation to my peachy complexion that was now sprinkled with a few light freckles.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and frowned.

I was wearing my mothers pearl jewellery, earrings and a necklace. My dress was powder blue and sleeveless with gold thread sown in so it shimmered in the right light.

The waist of the dress was lined in small pearls and silver sequins as was the top of it.

The bottom of the dress fell above my knees in golden and powder blue vertical stripes.

The pearls shined golden in the light of the dress. I applied a small line of navy blue eyeliner over my light blue eyes and drew a small gold star onto my cheek.

My hair was tied up in a loose bun, with tendrils of dark hair framing my face and letting the light shine onto my earrings at the perfect moments.

On my feet, I wore small gold flats, I wasn't even going to try and be tall tonight- just enjoy that I could finally reveal my relationship with Corbin.

I finished with a final layer of pale pink lip gloss and left the bathroom, grabbing my gold clutch bag on the way out.

And there was Corbin.

Waiting for me.

His light skin shone under the light reflecting off the gold robes he wore. Not tacky gold, paler than mine and mangled in with a cream undertone.

His short dark hair was neatly combed, for now, and his navy eyes shone like the ocean on a summers day.

I tip toed up to him, the difference in our height was possibly greater than the age difference and we often laughed about it of a night-time.

I placed a kiss on his lips and wrapped my slender arms around his neck.

"I better be off." he groaned trhough the kisses I placed on his jaw line.

"fine, but you'll save me the first dance wont you?" I asked him, with sad eyes.

"always!" he grinned and picked me up, swirling me around.

There was a tap on the door and I gasped in realization.

"is it that late already?"

I rushed to open the door and let Ben inside immediately.

"I'm so sorry Ben, I was getting ready and lost track of time!"

"sure." Ben snorted in a most un-Ben like way.

"well, I should be off. I'll see you in ten?" Corbin asked me. I smiled and nodded. With that he left and I was alone with Ben.

I smiled at my once best friend and we sat down for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence.

Everything had been fine after I had recovered. Especially after I began dating Corbin, but one time we were on a date in hogsmeade. It was late night so our relationship would get found out by other students.

Corbin escorted me back up to my qaurters and arm in arm, we found Ben stood outside my room angrily glaring at us.

**Flashback**

"Ben, what's wrong?" I asked my best friend worriedly.

"where have you been? And with him? What's going on Connie?"

"I … ah."

"you said you told me everything!" Ben said loudly in a hurt voice.

"Ben please, we had to keep this a secret, it's against school rules! You know I would have told you if I could, you're my bets friend!"

Ben laughed derisively and sneered at Corbin.

"please Ben, I'm so sorry but please don't tell anyone."

"fine, I wont. For you." he said calmly, staring me dead in the eye.

"thanks." I said in a small voice.

"perhaps you should return to the ravenclaw common room now, it's late." Corbin reasoned calmly.

"certainly, professor." Ben spat and staromed away.

I frowned and looked up at Corbin who was still starin gafter him.

"he seemed abit off tonight didn't he."

"hmm," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the moving figure.

"well," he said suddenly, clapping his hands together and turning to me. "good night Connie." he smiled and bent down for a kiss.

After that, Ben became distant and odd. He seemed nice enough with me, but when I was with Corbin or in any herbology lesson- he became mean.

When the flyers for the graduation ball came out, we were faced with a problem. We couldn't got together.

I asked Ben if he would accompany me , as a friend, an he agreed heartily.

**end Flashback**

"do you think we should leave now?" I asked after a while.

"of course we should. It's nearly seven." Ben snapped.

"sorry." I mumbled sadly.

We left and walked down the door for towards the entrance hall.

I saw McGonagall stood at the front of the hall, making a speech and she smiled at me as I joined the back of the crowd.

I craned my neck and quickly found my tall boyfriend stood with the other teachers.

He winked at me and I beamed.

"partners may ow take there places on the dance floor." I heard McGonagall say.

I smiled warmly at Ben as we moved onto the dance floor.

"thanks for bringing me Ben, you know Corbin couldn't take me because people would figure it out."

Ben nodded stiffly and clasped my hand tightly as he circled the dance floor.

"So, who else do you think you'll dance with?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.

He grunted noncommittally and continued steering me forcefully.

The song ended and we bowed to each other.

"well, I think I'll find Corbin now."

Suddenly, Ben became agitated and panicked.

"no! stay with me for another dance."

"Ben! You know what the deal was!" I said exasperatedly, trying to break free from his grip.

"you shouldn't be with him Connie, you should be with me!" he hissed, tightening his grip and steering me in a waltz.

"no, I really shouldn't!" I hissed back, trying desperately not to attract to much attention.

"just say yes Connie, you and me against the world like it always was Connie! Little shy Connie and her protector."

"what the hell are you going on about Ben? You sound Gryffindor!" I said , tears stinging my eyes.

"who was there for you every time you were bullied, or when the popular kids ignored you? What about when your parents died and you stopped eating? Who visited you in hospital?"

"Corbin did!" I said desperately, but pain cursed up my arm as his fingers dug into my flesh.

"you're lying."

"I'm not!" I sobbed.

"yes you are! Do not lie to me!"

I blinked back tears as I heard a familiar voice.

"everything okay here?"

It was Corbin.

"fine professor, Connie just wanted another dance with her_ Best Friend_!" I daren't look up, my fringe covering my mascara stained eyes.

"Connie, are you well?"

"she's fine Sir! If you don't mind you're disrupting the dancers!" Ben growled.

I looked up, deep into the tropical pools that were my lovers eyes.

"perhaps we should take this outside Ben." he said to Ben, calmly and reassuring me.

"don't dare dirty my name on your tongue! You don't deserve her! She's mine! And always has been!" Ben hissed, backing away form Corbin and dragging me with him.

I almost cried out as I saw the red trickling down my arms from where Ben's nails had sliced into my skin.

"stop it! You're hurting her!" Corbin said quickly, almost desperately.

"do you want me to tell them Sir? Shall I tell the whole school about your affair with a student?"

Corbin looked thoughtful for a moment, his deep blue eyes boring into my own.

"if it saves Connie from you then yes!"

"wrong answer." Ben growled and began walking off the dance floor, dragging me with him.

"stop it! Please Ben, Stop it!" I begged him, but soon we were almost out the crowd and to the exit.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I heard a voice behind me cry out.

I felt Ben release me and watched as his arms and legs sprung together and he fell to the floor.

I fell with him, collapsing on the stone floor and rubbing my aching, bruised wrists.

The whole hall was silent, the whole year group and all the teachers staring at the three of us.

But Corbin didn't care, he walked to me and sat next to me, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest where I cried into him.

"Corbin! What have you done! You attacked a pupil!" McGonagall said shocked, bursting through the crowd of students.

"yes, he was attacking Connie- I couldn't let that happen Minerva…you were right." he said softly, looking into his godmothers eyes.

"well, that's a given." she rolled her eyes. "but perhaps we should take this else where?" Corbin nodded.

"Hagrid, could you Carry Mr Talbot to my office and secure him?" the care of magical creatures teacher nodded and moved forwards, picking Ben up with ease and stomping away.

I felt Corbin pull me up, his arms still tenderly placed around me.

"you're okay darling, I have you." he said into my ear softly.

"I know." I whispered.

…...

I stood, watching Connie and her friend Ben dance for a while, when the first song ended I waited for her to come find me. She didn't. I watched as she began looking more uncomfortable. She winced and I saw Ben gripping her arm tightly, a trickle of red running down.

I couldn't take it any longer, I made my way through the dance floor and approached them.

"everything okay here?" I asked Connie, but she wouldn't look up at me.

"fine professor, Connie just wanted another dance with her_ Best Friend_!" Ben said snottily, still grasping Connie tightly.

"Connie, are you well?" I asked again, after seeing a tear drip down.

"she's fine Sir! If you don't mind you're disrupting the dancers!" Ben growled.

Finally, Connie looked up. Her pale blue eyes clouded with tears and trails in her make up where tears had run down. Her mascara was blurred and outlined her eyes making her appear slightly dangerous and very vulnerable.

"perhaps we should take this outside Ben." I said to Ben, as calm and reassuring as I could be

"don't dare dirty my name on your tongue! You don't deserve her! She's mine! And always has been!" Ben hissed, backing away form me and dragging Connie with him.

I saw my true love gasp after realising she had blood trickling down her arms.

"stop it! You're hurting her!" I said quickly, not wanting to sound desperate.

"do you want me to tell them Sir? Shall I tell the whole school about your affair with a student?"

I looked thoughtful for a moment, My deep blue eyes boring into her own pearly blue ones.

"if it saves Connie from you then yes!"

"wrong answer." Ben growled and began walking off the dance floor, dragging Connie with him.

"stop it! Please Ben, Stop it!" she begged him, but soon they were almost out the crowd and to the exit.

I was trapped by the students, all dancing hysterically, unaware of the trauma around them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I said swiftly, pulling my wand out of my robes and casting the body bind instantly.

Ben released Connie as the affects took place and he fell to the floor, but Connie crumpled down too and fear flooded through me. It brought back bad memories.

The whole hall was silent, the whole year group and all the teachers staring at the three of us.

But this didn't matter to me. I walked through the now silent throng and sat beside my girl, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight as she sobbed.

"Corbin! What have you done! You attacked a pupil!" Minerva said shocked, bursting through the crowd of students.

"yes, he was attacking Connie- I couldn't let that happen Minerva…you were right." I said softly, looking into my godmothers eyes.

"well, that's a given." she rolled her eyes. "but perhaps we should take this else where?" I nodded.

"Hagrid, could you Carry Mr Talbot to my office and secure him?" the care of magical creatures teacher nodded and moved forwards, picking Ben up with ease and stomping away.

I stood up, pulling Connie with me lovingly and stepping slowly away from the stares.

"you're okay darling, I have you." I said into her ear, more to assure myself.

"I know." she whispered but there was something in the tone that scared me. Something I had heard before.

We followed Minerva up to the hospital wing, and I placed Connie on the bed.

Her eyes were gently closed and she pulled me down next to her.

"Connie, let Poppy help you." McGonagall said softly to the young woman clinging to my side.

"m'kay." Connie murmured and pulled her head out of my chest. The Nurse kneeled beside the bed with her wand and some bandages.

She began casting a healing charm over the numerous slits and the blood stains vanished.

The new skin began weaving over the cuts and Connie hissed in pain, falling back into me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and breathed into her dark hair, the familiar scent of vanilla filling my nostrils.

"I need to bandage this so the new skin doesn't tear." Poppy told Connie warmly and began wrapping the fabric around her arms.

"now, Corbin please tell me what on earth has happened?" Minerva sighed, pulling up a straight back chair.

"we had a plan. Mr Talbot was going to escort Connie to the dance and they would dance together for the first song.

Then we were going to reveal our relationship." I sighed.

"well, I believe the secrets out now anyway." Minerva laughed hollowly. "perhaps miss Maclay could inform me of what happened?"

"he, was fine until I started talking about Corbin and then he started to grab my wrists. Then, when the first dance ended, he wouldn't let me go and started digging his nails in. Then Corbin came over and he threatened to reveal us and when Corbin agreed… He dragged me out of the hall. I don't know what he was planning to do though." she said quietly, unblinking, Un-moving and emotionlessly.

"very well, thankfully you are now graduated otherwise he could have been excluded for this."

"yes professor." Connie said emotionlessly. I gave her a squeeze and sighed into her hair trying to be comforting, though I had a feeling it wasn't working.

"please, I think it's about time you called me Minerva Connie, I expect I'll be seeing you a lot more after graduation." she laughed.

"yes professor." Connie repeated.

"well, I must return to the Dance- I expect to see you there. You never did get that dance."

"of course Minerva, We'll be there shortly." I said quickly. Minerva smiled and walked away briskly.

We sat for a moment in silence, just listening to each others breathing.

"you okay?" I asked her.

"no- but I will be!" she smiled sadly. "right! Come on then, lets go flaunt our relationship off and make all the girls jealous."

"you flatter me darling." I laughed, straightening my dress robes out.

…...

"you flatter me darling." He laughed, straightening his dress robes out as he stood up.

"shut it Alcott." I hissed, a grin forming on my face. "and hey! What did McGonagall mean by saying she'd see me after graduation?"

"well, maybe my Godmother would like to see my fiancé sometimes." he shrugged with a smirk.

"fiancé?" I choked.

"yeah. Marry me?" he asked casually, procuring a velvet box from his pocket.

"what? I cant just marry you!"

"why not?" he asked, his smile not fading.

"I'm 19 for a start! I'm not even out of school yet!"

"as of tomorrow you will be! I don't see the problem! I love you more than the earth itself. You are my everything." Corbin said, deadly serious- staring deep into my eyes.

"yes." I whispered. "yes, I'll marry you!" I added happily.

No words were needed. He bent his neck down to me and kissed me. If I wasn't already sat down then I would have fallen over.

"you coming then?" I asked him, beaming.

"don't you want your ring?" he asked with a smirk.

"oh yeah!" I grinned and held my left hand out impatiently.

He opened the velvet box revealing a white gold, thin band. It met in the middle in a swirling clasp in which sat a beautiful topaz and 5 diamonds.

"it's beautiful!" I gasped as he slipped it on my finger.

"no, you're beautiful." he smiled and kissed me again.

…...

Minerva's POV

…...

I waited for them in the hall, where the atmosphere had returned to normal.

I figured he'd be doing it now. Asking her to become Mrs Connie Alcott.

I liked that name. it sounded rigtht. It fit. I smiled, thinking off all the stories I could tell at their wedding. Like the time my godson came up to me and revealed he was taking herbology instead of transfiguration. He looked so scared. When I told him I didn't mind he was so shocked. The look on his face was hilarious. Or the time Connie got taunted by a slytherin for calling her names in 1st year. She hexed him rather badly and rather quietly. Thankfully, I had been 'looking the other way' when this happened and therefore couldn't punish her.

Finally, the couple re-entered the hall. The twinkling ring my godson had showed me was sat on her finger topping her outfit nicely and causing her to glow with happiness and pride.

They moved swiftly onto the dance floor and began twirling gracefully through the students.

Several wolf whistled and cheered. One caught sight of the ring and shouted out.

Beaming with confidence, Connie winked at me and then carried on looking deep into Corbin's eyes and talking softly with the music.

The night continued, as usual the punch was spiked and the slytherins were hexed. Hagrid was unconscious and Ben had been escorted from the sight by his angry looking father.

Now, I moved to the front of the stage to make a speech and say farewell to the seventh years.

They crowded around, some crying as the night drew to a close and some cheering.

"thank you all for coming here tonight. It's been my pleasure to watch you all grow from tiny, scared little first years to such wonderful young men and women.

Not only is your year group one of the cleverest and friendliest years. You are also one of the most well behaved year gropus we've had since the fifties. You were always welcomed here at Hogwarts and always will be."

They thought it was over, but it wasn't.

"another reason I have cherished this year, your final year. Is that this year holds one student that I know will be in my life forever. She is engaged to my godson and will be moving back to Hogwarts in September to take up the position as head of ravenclaw house and also as our new charms professor as we all know professor flitwick is retiring." I added happily.

"that wonderful young woman is Connie Maclay."

Connie blushed bright red, hiding her face in Corbin's chest.

The crowd was silent and watching the couple.

"speech!" someone shouted out.

"shut it Holly!" Connie yelled, grinning.

"say's you Maclay! How longs this been going on?" Holly laughed.

"okay, here's the thing. Erm. Well, for a start I didn't realize I was becoming a teacher but thanks for clarifying that Minerva!" Connie laughed embarrassedly at me.

"I'm very grateful for everything I found at this school. Friends, love, family. But if I'm gonna stay here then something's not going to work out at all."

"what's that?" I asked worriedly.

"my name! we cant have two professor Alcott's!" Connie laughed.

"just you wait and see!"


	4. Chapter 4

…...

3 years later

…...

"Minerva, I feel it's time for me to give up my post as head of ravenclaw and charms teacher here at Hogwarts." I said to my godmother in law over the end of year feast.

"what? Why on earth would youy think that? You've only been teaching here 3 years Alcott!" Minerva said shocked.

"well, I have been offered a far better position that I think I wish to take 24/7." I grinned, promptly placing a carrot in my mouth.

"what on earth may that be?" Minerva said exasperatedly, throwing her knife nad fork down with a clatter.

"I'm going to become… a mum." I smiled.

"no! you're kidding?" She gasped, turning to Corbin for confirmation. My husband nodded with a smile and rubbed my stomach lovingly from behind me.

"oh! Congratulations!" Minnie beamed, hugging us both.

"thank you."

"how far along are you?" she gushed.

"I'm only a month, but I don't think I want to leave during say Christmas or something. It's best I end now and I can bring up our baby with my full attention." I smiled.

"if that's what you want dear. But Hogwarts will miss you."

"ha, it's not like she's going anywhere!" Corbin smirked. "she'll still be found tottering around the castle at one in the morning craving marshmallows.

"hey!" I said indignantly, whacking his arm lightly.

…...

14 years later

…...

"mum! I can't find my wand!" Eva , my eldest daughter called to me from her bedroom. Eva was a stunning girl, down to earth and tall like her father. She was pale with the dark hair of mine and large blue eyes. She was not at all shy like me or her father, but confident and outgoing. She was a lead singer with the old school choir and wasn't afraid to call Minerva aunty Minnie, despite her warnings.

Eva, was a Gryffindor, which surprised no-one and also a typical teenage girl. She and her friends were often put in detention at school for breaking the rules and she was a known heart breaker.

Not that she cared.

"it's on the stairs!" I called back to her.

"mummy, why do we have to be up this early?" Dylan asked me tiredly, rubbing his eyes with small balled fists.

Dylan was our only son, and again rather tall for his age. He was seven years old and had short black hair in curls and large grey eyes.

Dylan was already showing magic in him, and taking a great interest in Potions that I made every now and then. He was a definite Ravenclaw like his parents. He read a lot and was rather shy but not so much that he didn't have friends.

We moved into a magical neighboroughood five years ago when Evelyn was 9 and Dylan was 2 years old after her father had gotten a new job with St. Mungos hospital.

This also meant that magical activities were allowed which worked well for Eva and her best friend Marie who were rather mischievous and enjoyed pranking the neighbours occasionally.

This year, Eva was staring her 5th year at Hogwarts and her owl year. She was the smartest in her year group and wasn't afraid to show it.

Though, of course she never bragged…

She had chosen to take care of magical creatures, divination and ancient runes and was working to become a curse breaker.

Dylan wouldn't be starting school for another 4 years and was desperate to go.

"because we have to go to the station and wave youe sister off!"

"and she's going to Hogwarts isn't she?"

"yes darling."

"can I go?" he asked me, wide eyed and hopeful.

"not just yet my boy!" Corbin said, walking down the stairs and sweeping his son up happily.

"daddy! Put me down!" Dylan giggled as he flew around the air in his father's arms.

"mum! I ran out of mascara! Can I take yours?" Eva asked grumpily, stomping down the stairs and dragging her trunk behind her.

"don't think so! I got you this!" I told her, handing her a package tied in brown paper.

She ripped the paper off and read the title.

"charms and hexes every young witch should know." she muttered with a grin.

"hmm, there's stuff for make up and other things." I said softly watching as she read the blurb and blushed lightly.

"mum! I do not need to know some of these!" she hissed at me, glancing around to make sure her father was occupied with Dylan in the kitchen.

"yes you do honey, you're nearly 15. Godric knows you're not gonna wait like I did!"

"didn't need to know that!" Eva cringed and pulled her plum cloak on, and letting her long dark hair fall past her shoulders.

"ha! Just promise me you'll learn them." I sighed, my baby girl was growing up.

"what makes you think I don't already know them?" she smirked and skipped out the house.

"EVELYN ALEXIS ALCOTT!" screeched after her.

…...

2 years later

…...

" I am pleased to present to you, the graduates of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" Minnie beamed, letting a tear drip off her nose. She was stood in front off the parents that included her godson and his wife.

Connie was crying and resting her head on Corbin as they watched their daughter jumping around with her friends and screaming wildly.

"now, our head girl shall make a speech." Minnie prompted.

Eva suddenly stopped and made her way to the stage to address the parents.

"thanks aunt." she grinned and took Minerva's place.

"yo. There's so much to say about Hogwarts. It's where I was conceived-"

"EVELYN!" Minerva, Connie and Corbin shouted at the same time.

"what?" she asked innocently.

"it's where I made all my friends!" a group of about 20 kids began cheering and chanting.

"and it's where I really became myself and grew up. There's so much magic and love filled in every dark corner of this freezing cold, damp, dismal, old fashioned, badly decorated castle that the bad stuff doesn't even matter." yet more cheers.

"and sure, there's a ton of homework, you can never get any privacy and the teachers give you detentions for every little thing!"

"FALLING ASLEEP IN CLASS IS NOT LITTLE!" a teacher shouted.

"nor setting off a dung bomb!" another added.

"or predicting my death!" Trelawney said in a hurt voice.

"okay! I get it- but that's not the point! The point is that this place really becomes your home and it even makes you miss your parents!" laughter and sobs.

"and I'll never forget my time here. Even though most of it was spent in detention or in a broom closet…doing detention for Filch!" she added after seeing the slightly disturbed faces.

"and when I look out onto all your smiling faces. It comforts me to know that when I'm back here in seven years to see my little bro graduate, I'll still have my memories and I'll always have Hogwarts."

"of course, I'm gonna be here all the time anyway cos the headmistress is ma aunt, but that doesn't matter.

Finally, I would like to say thank you.

Thanks to all the teaches who put up with me and my friends."

A big cheer.

"thank you to my brother in first year who has given me countless excuses for hexing slytherins."

Some slytherin parents frowned or booed.

"hey! Shut your faces I'm trying to give s speech here! And it's not like I practiced anything cos of the party last night… never mind. And finally, thank you to my parents. They are my inspiration. My mother, wonderfully brave and talented. Gave up her career as a teacher to bring me and my bro up. She cared for us, taught us to be the best in the year. In fact- she's the reason I'm getting a well paid job while all your children are becoming secretaries.

Any who, and thanks to my daddy. He's always been there for me, threatened dates I couldn't be bothered to turn down, 'help' me with my homework, and he's always there when I get home for tea. And that's what really matters.

So to sum up. Hogwarts has been great, I am awesome, and I love my family." Eva finished with a raise pf her glass and downed the wine.

"now lets get this party started!" she shouted and shot her wand up sending confetti everywhere. Music blasted from every crevice as one of her friends began DJ'ing on the stage and she began dancing madly with her other friends.

Minerva moved down to the shocked parents.

"that was our head girl, Evelyn Alcott. Now if you want my advice? RUN! Miss Alcott's parties are legendary in this school!" Minnie advised quickly. The parents field out scaredly.

"look at our baby, she's a bloody drunken party animal!" Connie sighed.

"just like her mother. Corbin smirked.

"hey! That was one Christmas party!" Connie said hitting her husband.

"come on, we can make her suffer tomorrow. I think banishing the hangover potion should do?" Corbin grinned, taking his wife's hand.

"I'm thinking along you lines yeah, but how about adding pans and a wooden spoon to that?" she smirked.

"oh godric." Corbin replied with an audible gulp.

"what?" Connie asked, craning her neck to see where her husband was looking.

She gasped, seeing her daughter snogging her boyfriend senseless- at least she hoped it was her boyfriend.

"we better leave." she prompted and they left the party to the youngsters.

I'm only 39!, Connie thought sadly.

…...

6 years later

…...

"Congratulations Mum, you've been promoted to grandmother!" Eve said to her mother after 9 hours of agonizing labour.

"oh, he's as precious as you were!" Connie sighed, taking her grandson delicately.

"were?" Eva asked, eyebrows raised.

"ha-ha! What are you gonna call him?" Corbin asked his daughter, playing with the child's tiny thumb happily.

"I'm thinking Adrian, but I'm not sure."

"Adrian is good." Connie smiled at the baby boy.

"we're so proud of you honey." Corbin smiled t his daughter, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I know! Me too! I still can't believe Phoenix fainted!" Eva sighed, jerking her head towards the depressed figure in the chair next to her.

"hey! There was lot of blood!"

"phoenix. You handle freaking dragons for a living! Get a grip!" Eva sighed, whacking her boyfriend lightly.

"so, where's Dylan?" Phoenix asked, ignoring Evelyn.

"he's stuck in school. Now that snpe's headmaster things aren't as lenient."

"ha! Like he cares. Dylan is the master of boredom."

"so he has a little self control! He's going to become a lawyer you know."

"good for him! He's going to need to be able to defend himself when I sue him for being such a giant pain in the ass!"

"baby present!" Corbin said shocked, covering his ears.

Eva rolled her eyes.

…...

Many many years later.

…...

Connie Alcott was sat in a grave yard, reflecting on her life.

She remembered the day she lost her parents, the pain and horror. The day she found Corbin and the day her life was saved.

Now, she was surrounded by family. Not alone anymore. But she was old. Far too old to enjoy it. Her beautifully handsome husband had passed a month ago. And now she was sat at his grave, reading the headstone repeatedly.

She had asked her children and grandchildren for some time alone.

Evelyn Alexis Alcott married Phoenix Nazir and became Eva Nazir. She moved to Romania with her dragon tamer husband and brought up their 2 year old son, Adrian Maeve Nazir.

They had only one child and brought him up in a villa full of love and laid back attitudes. Adrian went on to become a professional quidittch player, working under the likes of Harry Potter- Captain of the Wisbourne Wasps.

He married rose Johnson and had 3 little girls: all of which went on to form a girl band and storm the wizarding world.

Dylan Aaron Alcott married Katie Louise Freeman and had 2 children. A boy and a girl. His son, Jacob Lee Alcott got into the ministry and became head of international relations with the help of his fathers contacts in the ministry. He married Laura Scotts and had 6 children.

Dylan's Daughter Fran Pearl Alcott became the first female minister of Magic in over a hundred years.

Connie thought carefully about her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. Tears dripped from her pale blue eyes and fell down the creases in her face as she lay against the head stone and shut her eyes.

It was her time to go.

…...

Eva, Phoenix, Dylan and Katie were waiting by the exit of the graveyard for their mother to return so they could go home.

They were all getting on now, to old to be stood out in the cold.

"perhaps we should go check on her?" Dylan suggested.

"really?" Eva smirked, as always.

"come on." they began walking back through the forest of headstones- reaching their fathers they each gasped in horror.

There she was. The silvery grey hair of Connie Alcott falling gracefully by her side, tied in two pony tails each held up by a blue ribbon.

Her head rested on her husbands tomb, right below the words ' love will triumph.' her magnificent blue eyes were gently shut so she could have been sleeping. But they knew she wasn't.

They all sat beside their mother and mother in law, letting a tear free for the beloved woman who had loved them so much.

"rest in peace mummy." Eva said quietly, placing a kiss on her mothers dead cheek.

"We'll look after the kids for you. But don't worry, I doubt they'll forget you."

"did I ever tell you how mum met dad?" Eva asked Phoenix sadly, leaning into his chest.

"no." he replied softly.

"well, mum was about to start her seventh year when…"

* * *

the end. :) i cried writing this..even though it's not that good and i wrote it at midnight :L leave a review?


End file.
